


Обманывать обучены слова

by Lahaine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Just Dance, M/M, Mind Palace, Mind palace is a mess, OOC Sherlock, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Джим и Шерлок встречались в Чертогах разума, и один раз, когда это произошло в реальности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обманывать обучены слова

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан по заявке на кроссовер со сценой из "Доктора Хауса", где Хаус вспоминает, а Лизза Кадди танцует стриптиз.

1\. 

Решетка за спиной лязгнула, и Шерлок, пошатываясь, опустился на узкую кровать. Судя по обжигающей боли при дыхании, ребро сломано. Или треснуло. Надо оценить повреждения.

— Неправильно, — раздался громкий, высокий голос. — Если у тебя внутреннее кровотечение, то ты уже мертв. Если его нет и ты можешь передвигаться — беги, потому что твоя смерть лишь вопрос времени.

Джим стоял у стены узкой камеры, скрестив руки на груди, рукава белоснежной рубашки закатаны, вся поза расслабленная — пассажир круизного лайнера ни дать, ни взять. 

— Пшшел прочь! — прошипел Шерлок, проверяя языком сохранность зубов. Все на месте. Язык слушался не очень. Ему что-то вкололи? Вспомнить.

— Я оскорблен! Сам позвал, сам прогнал. Мне начать гавкать и вилять хвостом? Я могу. Ты можешь сделать это со мной, — в отличие от Шерлока, Джима язык слушался отлично, судя по тому, как он медленно облизнулся. Джим опустился на четвереньки и подполз, глядя снизу вверх, ожидая реакции.

— Я сказал тебе: убирайся! — От навязчивых видений было не так-то просто отмахнуться, когда тело настойчиво посылало сигналы: больно, больно, больно. Опия под рукой не было. И Джим ухмылялся самоуверенно, точно одерживал победу каждый раз, когда Шерлок выпускал его из запертой комнаты в Чертогах.

— Они наркокартель, а не террористы– не станут нянчиться с тобой, — произнес Джим, скользя рукой от колена Шерлока вверх. — Они не поведутся на выкуп.

— Надо подождать: если уйду сейчас, меня поймают прежде, чем я... тш..

Ладонь Джима легла точно на то место, куда пришелся тяжелый удар ботинка: кожа под брюками наверняка посинела до черноты. В глазах потемнело на мгновенье.

— Не говори глупости, это расстраивает меня. — Пальцы заботливо надавили еще сильнее, так что на короткий миг боль стала походить на удовольствие. — Не в этих катакомбах.

— Мне завязали глаза, когда вели. Тут не переходы — лабиринт, я не найду выход быстрее, чем охрана найдет меня.

— Ну, — Джим протянул гласный, будто ожидая понукания. — Тебе не нужны глаза, чтобы передвигаться. Для этого у тебя есть я. Старые тоннели итальянского сопротивления приютили мафию, как крыс. Это просто — стать крысой. Вставай!

Шерлок нехотя подчинился, неловко, придерживаясь одной рукой за стену, вытряхнул из ботинка пару узких отмычек и добрался до двери. Охраны не было, наркоторговцы и правда не обладали выучкой — даже замок в его камере держался на честном слове.

— Бесполезные люди, — прокомментировал Джим, наблюдая с любопытством, как со скрежетом поддается механизм. Решетка дернулась и отворилась почти бесшумно.

— Чего стоишь?! Звук здесь глушат стены, ты никого не услышишь, но не услышат и тебя. Пошли.

Дышать было больно. И жарко. Внутри, в легких, по ощущениям, раскалялся до бела горн. Тело болело после драки, походившей на избиение. Шерлок классифицировал происшедшее как драку, несмотря на пятикратный численный перевес противника ,он же отбивался, даже кому-то вывернул запястье.

— Помнишь… вспоминай, как тебя вели: направо или налево?

Он остановился в темном пустом коридоре. Собственное дыхание казалось невозможно громким, кровь стучала в ушах. Направо или налево? Нап...

— Пойдем со мной, — Джим взял его руку — не ладонь, запястье, сомкнув пальцы на манер наручников, и потянул, — давай же. Я помню дорогу. Я уже знаю, куда идти.

Поворот за поворотом, способные довести до отчаянья Тесея, не то что случайного туриста. Когда-то отсюда можно было попасть во все стратегически важные места оккупированного города. Теперь сырость и мелкие бандиты захватили подземные тоннели.

— Ничего не видно, совсем ничего.

— Иди на мой голос. Слышишь меня, Шерлок.

Если налево, то он попадется. В тоннелях есть система. Этот проход тупиковый, следующий за ним вернет его обратно, крайний — он напорется на своих похитителей. Остается этот, правильно.

— Слышишь воду? Мы почти вышли, — Джим то появлялся, то исчезал впереди, как болотные огоньки. Шерлок поскользнулся и упал. Бедро стрельнуло болью.

— Иди! Иначе ты здесь сдохнешь! 

Когда, он заметил, что его слова не произвели должного впечатления, Джим продолжил:

— Какое разочарование — умереть во второй раз. Сгинуть без следа. Никто не узнает, никто не найдет. Вставай же!

Ответил бы ему Шерлок, если бы мог хотя бы дышать без приложения усилий. Во рту была кровь. Он отчетливо чувствовал этот вкус. Отметил: ребро точно сломано, нужна повязка. Поставил галочку и уцепившись за стену пошел дальше. 

— Какие мы упорные! С твоим талантом нужно было подаваться в Олимпийскую сборную — марафон бегать. Помнишь, чем закончился первый марафон? Бедный вестник умер. Остался в памяти благодарных потомков. Очевидно, от этого недоумка произошло две трети населения Земли, судя по уровню развития. Кто еще додумается бежать в латах и полном вооружении? — Джим продолжил забавляться, произнося свой монолог и размахивая руками где-то впереди, откуда уже был виден солнечный свет. Совсем рядом. 

— Посажу на цепь, — пообещал Шерлок, доковыляв до узкого выхода под мостом. Река, чье журчание он слышал, блуждая по коридорам, оказалась довольно широкой и полноводной. Отличный ориентир, явно им пользовались и те, кто строил тоннели. 

Осталось только подняться по ступеням и добраться до ближайшей больницы. 

— Как достать деньги, я тебе рассказывать уже не буду, ты взрослый мальчик. Справишься, — Джим помахал ему рукой, послал воздушный поцелуй и скрылся где-то в глубине сознания, откуда вылез. Тварь.

Шерлок прикусил губу, чтобы не упасть в обморок в столь неподходящем месте и пошел, неловко переставляя ноги, к лестнице. С тем, как Джим выбрался, он разберется позже, сейчас ему нужен морфин.

 

2

— Доставку мы осуществим во вторник. Прикрытие...

Джим моргнул, отвлекаясь. Голоса подчиненных походили на насыщенное жужжание, хотелось отмахнуться от них журналом. 

— Поступил заказ на вторую партию, однако, наш поставщик...

— Как ты их терпишь? — Шерлок поморщился и сделал «рожки» над головой «выступающего» генерала. — Такие напыщенные. Ты не боишься, что он лопнет?

Джим моргнул еще раз. В его воображении Шерлок сел боком на стол и вылил кофе за шиворот торговцу оружием в законе. Вытряхнуть видение из головы оказалось непросто.

Убивать Холмса не стоило. После эффектного прыжка оригинала с крыши тот, что квартировал в его голове, совсем разошелся и стал являться всякий раз, когда Джиму требовалось сосредоточиться на делах. Мстил за испорченную репутацию своей физической копии. Вот и наблюдая за переговорами, он щурился, как кот, задумавший подлость. 

Впрочем, где-то в реальности Шерлок не до конца умер — не стоило сомневаться в его живучести. Джим сам не до конца умер, если уж на то пошло. И неопределенность начинала его утомлять. 

— Так что ты думаешь, милый, мы договоримся с канадцами? — голос воображаемого Шерлока был хриплый, почти томный. Он склонил голову к генералу, явно повторив его вопрос на свой лад. Джим помедлил, сделал небольшой глоток воды. Кивнул — «продолжайте». 

Кто-то чересчур громко вздохнул от облегчения. Найти. Избавиться.

— Ох, ты такой напряженный. — Шерлок переместился, чтобы присесть на край стула рядом и провести указательным пальцем по левой руке — от плеча до пальцев. — Тебе надо отдыхать. 

— Так что с каналами Мексики? 

Джим вновь отвлекся и пропустил вопрос. Недопустимо. 

— Перекупите их, — коротко произнес Шерлок, занимая место за спиной Джима, устраивая руки на плечах, точно возвышаясь и оберегая. Сплошной аляповатый символизм. — Тех, кого не удастся перекупить, уничтожить.

В его голове Шерлок умел приказывать, вкладывать правильные слова в рот. Никакого нервного подергивания пальцев, никакой оглядки «Джон меня не поймет, Майкрофт будет недоволен», только властность и неуловимая, безумная жажда: чужого страха, ощущений, адреналина — чего угодно нового, не успевшего стать привычным. 

— Что-то еще? — уточнил Мортарти, из-под полуопущенных век наблюдая. Шерлок остался у него за спиной, только теперь поглаживал выступающие шейные позвонки. — Нет? Тогда убирайтесь.

— Какой ты грозный, — заметил Шерлок, снова перемещаясь. — Тебе надо заменить Джексона, он слишком громко дышит.

— Он гиена, продает информацию мексиканским картелям, — согласился Джим. Сложно было не соглашаться с самим собой пусть и в личине своей навязчивой «Лауры». — Они прирежут его сами.

— Пораньше бы, эти пятна на руках мерзкие и...

— Иди сюда.

Он не послушался, как и следовало ожидать. Шерлок демонстративно уселся напротив и положил локти на стол, сложил руки вместе и устроил на них подбородок. 

— Секс не интересует меня, по-о-омнишь? Не хочу потакать твоим фантазиям. Это так примитивно, мы ничем не будем отличаться от безмозглых кроликов. 

— Ты и есть моя фантазия.

— Хочешь поиграть в «босса и секретаршу»? — Шерлок выгнул бровь. У него была выразительная мимика — с такими чертами только любоваться. Или резать. — Скучно. Скучно. Скучно!

— Иди. Сюда.

Даже этого Шерлока в воображении тяжело было приручить. Он не встал. Он забрался на стол с ногами, сбросив все, что мешало ему на пути.

— Доволен?

— Уныло для сексуальной фантазии. — Джим не сдвинулся с места. Шерлок опрокинул на себя стакан с водой, отчего волосы и рубашка мгновенно промокли. На бледном лице остались капли, точно на мраморной статуе, которая оплакивала собственное оживление.

— Я твоя фантазия, так что соответствую запросам, — огрызнулся Шерлок. — Используй меня для чего-то другого, выпусти из этой унылой каморки. Позволь мне найти всех шакалов в твоей своре. Или заняться Канадой. Или...

— Ты прекрасно смотришься в роли секретарши на моем столе.

— Ты прячешься. Боишься. Думаешь, я не знаю, чего ты хочешь? Чего ты не позволяешь себе хотеть. Пугающий Джим Мориарти, ты и сам напуган. У тебя может быть больше, у нас... Если ты дашь мне возможность... Мы все исправим... 

— Молчи!

— А то что? Прострелишь себе голову? — Шерлок наклонился и приставил сложенные в пистолет пальцы ко лбу Джима. — Бум! И мы умрем вместе, как Ромео и Джульетта. Мне нравится идея. Давай! Убей меня. Мертвые девушки не говорят «нет». 

Джим повторил его движение и «выстрелил» Шерлоку в голову. Тот расхохотался, опрокинулся на спину и истаял в воздухе. 

Неудачная вышла фантазия. Шерлока надо было загнать в «зеленую комнату» и оставить там. Оттуда никто не выбирался. И Шерлок бы не выбрался. Но Джим не спешил совершить задуманное и выбросить ключ. Он медлил, не желая разбираться в причинах. 

Малодушие, выдаваемое за благо, и раньше было отличной уловкой для тихого омута чужих душ. В свою он не собирался пускать никого, даже себя. 

3

Проснулся он от холода. Идея ночевать в транспортном депо показалась приемлемой днем, но ночью под одной курткой на заднем сиденье автобуса Шерлок продрог до костей. Позабылись те навыки выживания, что он приобрел, обитая в лондонских сквотах, тогда он был более неприхотлив. 

Тело сделалось неповоротливым, любое напряжение мышц вызывало неприятное щекочущее показывание под кожей. Шерлок попытался медленно разогнуть ноги и выпрямиться. 

— Гипотермия, — произнес Джим, занимая одно из сидений за пару рядов от него. Он сел нога на ногу и обхватил руками колено, — это патологическое состояние организма, обусловленное снижением внутренней температуры тела до 35 градусов по Цельсию и менее. Ничего удивительного: твое тело недостаточно подготовлено, и ты не двигался уже три-четыре часа. Легкая гипотермия, как у тебя, часто сопровождается спутанностью сознания, нарушением памяти…

— Скажи что-нибудь дельное, — сипло попросил Шерлок. Даже в его Чертогах голос был как сорванный. Связки реагировали на холод, он сейчас едва бы мог выдавить из себя что-то. — Или ты так же бесполезен, как Википедия.

— Двигайся!

— Почему ты все время требуешь от меня действий? Прыгай, беги, двигайся! — Шерлок нахмурился, ноги выпрямить удалось, и теперь он возвращал им чувствительность, сгибая и разгибая колени. — Хочешь — сделай что-нибудь сам. К примеру…

В автобусе, воссозданном в Чертогах, зажегся мягкий свет. Джим встал со своего места, потянулся, приподнявшись на цыпочки. Обхватил одной рукой один из вертикальных поручней в автобусе, пробежался по нему пальцами, подражая игре на саксофоне. Ласково. 

— Это? — спросил, хотя он же был фантазией, к чему эти вопросительные интонации. — Ты хоть знаешь, как это надо делать? Видел в реальности? Не думал, что ты интересуешься экзотическими танцами. Балет, возможно... Впрочем, там все па и пуркуа бы не па…

Шерлоку удалось сесть. Тело было все еще как деревянное, но сердце билось чаще, быстрее перекачивая кровь. Теперь требовалось только сжимать и разжимать пальцы в кулак. 

Джим прищурился и неторопливо повел бедрами, прижимаясь спиной к поручню, как к шесту в стриптиз-клубе, и медленно съехать по нему вниз. В майке и темных джинсах он выглядел… обычно. Шерлок понятия не имел, почему его сознание выдало такую комбинацию, возможно, дело было в помутнении и гипотермии. Определенно, виной всему был этот невыносимый холод.

— Без музыки неинтересно, — Джим встряхнулся, щелкнул пальцами, и автобус залила нервная, скрипичная мелодия. — Ты слушаешь что-нибудь нормальное? Не поверю, что тебя заводит эта тягомотина. Давай покопаемся получше, что там у тебя в голове..

В размышлении Джим продолжил движение вокруг поручня, действительно превратившегося в самый обычный шест. Полый внутри, диаметром…

— Вот, — мелодия сменилась на что-то ритмичное, полное басов и ударных. — Так, как там было написано…

Ощущение ледяной скованности постепенно проходило. Руки и ноги ощущались вполне приемлемо. Нужно было еще проверить пальцы. Шерлок расстегнул ботинки, когда его отвлек окрик Джима:

— Эй, из нас двоих раздеваться должен я!

Большей нелепости и выдумать было нельзя. Шерлок остановился, согнувшись в неудобной позе, словно его перемкнуло, как сложный механизм, и начал хохотать. Пришлось откинуться на сиденье обратно, чтобы не задохнуться или, тем более, не подавиться.

— Все дело в бедрах, — обиженно заметил Джим. Обида его была искренней и трогательной, такой в голосе настоящего Джима не звучало, возможно, никогда. Он попробовал описать вышеупомянутой частью тела восьмерку. — Ты понятия не имеешь, как ими нужно двигать. И, если не знаешь ты, не знаю и я. Досадно. 

— В бедрах? — Шерлок вспомнил, что нижний отдел позвоночника тоже не помешало бы размять после такой ночи. Иначе он будет не слишком дееспособен в следующие пару дней. 

— Бедра не лгут, — пропел Джим чрезмерно фальшиво, в диссонанс со все еще звучащей музыкой. — К черту, самое важное — импровизация. 

Он подался вперед и забрался Шерлоку на колени. Прошептал, склонившись:

— Постарайся не двигаться. 

— И думать об Англии? 

Джим не ответил, перехватил запястье Шерлока и надавил на впадинку у основания большого пальца, где бился пульс. Надавил острожным круговым движением точно в такт со звучащей музыкой, еще раз, еще. Пока это не стало единственным ощущением, накрывающим, подобно приливу. Вторую ладонь он положил на сердце Шерлока, согревая или вновь безмолвно обещая сжечь, заерзал нетерпеливо, прижимаясь ближе. Коротко поцеловал, не в губы, нет, это было бы слишком просто. В щеку, щекоча дыханием. 

— Твое сердцебиение слегка учащенное, температура возвращается к норме, кровообращение… хм… несмотря на этот очаровательный румянец, — еще одно тягучее движение бедрами, выдох сквозь зубы, всего лишь небольшое изменение давления и сила трения, но какой эффект, — скажем, кровообращение сосредоточено в нижних конечностях. Общее состояние оцениваю как удовлетворительное. Все еще хочешь посадить меня на цепь? Знаешь, я начинаю подозревать, что за этим желанием кроется нечто большее, чем ненависть. Ты ведь не очень натурально изображаешь ненависть ко мне, Шерлок. И почему? 

— Жалкая попытка. 

— Разве? Подумай. Ведь я уже в твоей голове. 

4

 

Джим дернул наручники — держало крепко. Даже если выбить сустав и вынуть руку, машина заблокирована, на то, чтобы взломать блокировку изнутри уйдет минут пять, на то, чтобы покинуть зону поражения — еще три-четыре. Осталось до взрыва — всего девять.

— Наивно было доверять Мештади, после того как по твоей вине погибла его дорогая дочурка, а ты пошел за ним один на подземную парковку, как на привязи. — Шерлок тихо присвистнул, рассматривая взрывное устройство, замкнутое на сотовый телефон. — И, похоже, ты позвал меня сюда не развлекаться!

— Почему же, можем развлечься напоследок, — Джим дернул наручники, удерживающие его возле вертикального поручня. — Даже атрибутика в наличии. Что думаешь?

— Либо у этой бомбы есть тумблер-переключатель, либо ты псих. — Шерлок оторвался от созерцания счетчика обратного отсчета и бросил оценивающий взгляд на Джима. — А так как у бомб не бывает положения «выкл» и ты счастливчик дня... хочешь конфетку? У тебя в правом кармане.

Джим потянулся свободной рукой к карману и нашел леденец. Мятный. Его ассистентка любила такие. Прошлая ассистентка.

— Насколько мне подсказывают мои скромные познания в физике, аккумулятор питания извлечь нельзя, есть запасной. — Шерлок обошел громоздкую конструкцию, пританцовывая в узком пространстве микроавтобуса. — И обрезать «красный» провод тоже: тут нет красных проводов. Досадно.

Джим перестал рыться в карманах и уставился на него:

— Что, никаких идей? 

— Разблокировать телефон? Теоретически, если разорвать сигнал между телефонами, отсчет остановится. — Шерлок ткнул пальцем в средоточение проводов, замыкающихся на маленький смартфон. — Но это в теории. Мештади же не профессиональный подрывник.

— Ненавижу дилетантов.

— Зато блестящий бухгалтер.

— Не поспоришь.

— Так что, ты готов признать, что мне не идет роль секретарши, милый? — Шерлок присел на корточки, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с экраном телефона, голос его сочился злорадством. — Я тебе нужен, признай же это.

— Или умрем вместе? — Джим опустился рядом на грязный пол и вытянул ноги, попрощавшись с костюмом. До конца жизни оставалось не так уж и много, но костюм было жалко. — Вперед!

— Готов сдохнуть из гордости? Твоей банальной мифической ирландской гордости, которая уже костью в горле стоит? Я разочарован. Ничего за ней нет, даже Ирландии — нелепая фикция. Одни сказки на ночь, что читала тебе мать, вот и вся Ирландия. Твоя очередная выдумка, все, что ты есть — это только выдумка.

— Что с того? Знаешь, сколько людей умерло за меня? И из-за меня. Думаешь, их волновала правда? — бросаться на собственную иллюзию было бы слишком. Насилие против фантомов — признание бессилия, полное поражение. 

Шерлок улыбнулся так, будто все понимал, мимолетно и всепрощающие, как улыбались люди только на картинах эпохи Возрождения и статуи — осталось ему только протянуть руку, и одарит нежданной благодатью. 

— У такого кода может быть несколько сотен вариаций. Некоторые из них случайны, другие можно вычислить, — мечтательно заметил он, кончиками пальцев потирая переносицу. — Твой бухгалтер очень любит цифры, зацикливается на них, у такого человека не происходят «случайности». Обидно терять такие кадры.

— Да, он отличный бухгалтер, такие на дороге не валяются. Думаешь, у меня есть минутка — организовать его убийство?

— Все четыре. Помнишь тот день, когда ты нанимал его на работу: твоя секретарша заставила его ждать почти час. И осчастливила только одним бумажным стаканчиком воды, чтобы «подогреть» его до нужной кондиции? — Шерлок прикрыл глаза, будто он был тем, кто должен был вспоминать. — Он выпил воду, а на стаканчике написал ручкой четыре числа. Что-то такое простое, такое навязчивое...

— Продолжай, у нас как раз осталось время, чтобы обсудить те числа, что кажутся тебе навязчивыми.

— Не мне — тебе, если быть точным. Он повторял их снова и снова, отпечатки на отчетах, уголки газет, один раз даже на запястье... 

Джим потянулся к экрану телефона свободной рукой и замер, не коснувшись. Пальцы не дрожали, нет, для этого он был слишком хладнокровен, только все мышцы свело от напряжения.

— Ты лучшая секретарша из тех, что у меня были. На тот случай, если сейчас рванет.

И он, не задумываясь, ввел четырехзначный код: три, три в квадрате, три в кубе. Навязчивая последовательность. Телефон разблокировался, и Джим разорвал соединение, зажал кнопку выключения, выдохнув с присвистом.

— Зря ты его выключил: твоя помощница уже ищет тебя, но ей не помешает подсказка, — Шерлок смотрел с одобрением, которого его реальная копия бы никогда не выделила на долю скромных консультирующих преступников. Даже на случай обезвреживания взрывного устройства.

— Люси не моя помощница, — поправил Джим, ложась на пол. Тело отказывалось слушаться, будто вместо костей в него набили вату. Пожалуй, ему требовался отдых — пара дней в горячих точках и часа четыре в СПА. Мозг тоже отказывался от чего бы то ни было, даже стал спорить с самим собой о статусе Люси. Да, личный охранник — девчонка, это уже не считалось даже экстравагантным. — Она глупа для того, чтобы быть моей помощницей. В помощники я беру только высоких, темноволосых, сероглазых...

— Надо было дать тебе сгореть.

— Ты мое сознание, ты не можешь причинить мне вред, — лениво напомнил Джим.

— Хочешь меня испытать? Что ж, вызов я принимаю. И не скули потом, ирландская псина.

5

— Вино или чай? 

— Чай.

— Значит, вино. Отличный выбор. Мы же не в Англии, и за это стоит выпить. — Ирэн улыбнулась снисходительно, словно он перепутал приборы в ресторане. — Располагайся.

По квартире она ходила босиком в двух асимметричных рубашках, доходящих ей почти до колен, длинные волосы небрежно перекидывала за правое плечо. В Америке она сделалась иной, вся фигура стала мягкой, покатой, вместо прямых резких линий. Сменила акцент и завела несколько новых привычек. 

В гостиной царил легкий творческий беспорядок. На столе нашлись визитки «мисс Гвинет Пилнтбери», искусствоведа и немного скульптора. Шерлок испытывал сомнения касательно того, что из Ирэн получился приличный скульптор.

— У нее очень умелые руки, — прокомментировал Джим вместо внутреннего голоса. 

— Умелые не значит талантливые, — отрезал Шерлок, продолжая обход гостиной. Маскировка была продумана до мелочей, маленькие детали складывались в целую жизнь, которой у Ирэн не было: она никогда не была на раскопках в Израиле, никогда не участвовала в демонстрациях в Париже, никогда...

— Видишь, некоторым из нас не нужно прошлое, — заметил Джим, когда Шерлок поставил фотографию-подделку обратно на полку. 

— Некоторым из нас незачем... — он не добавил «возвращаться», потому что в комнату вернулась Ирэн и подала ему бокал белого вина. Чуть охлажденное, явно аперитив.

— Останешься на ужин? — спросила. Она столько раз приглашала его разделить пищу, что для разнообразия он ответил согласием.

— Почему бы и нет.

Брови Ирэн приподнялись, отмеряя каплю удивления, светлая челка открыла лоб. 

— Лазанья через пару минут дойдет. Пошли на кухню.

— Неужели ты умеешь готовить? — Шерлок бы не задал такой вопрос, но внутри роилось детское любопытство.

— Сложно дожить до тридцати и не научиться, — она пожала плечами и села за стол, перекрестив вытянутые ноги, посмотрела на него. — Что тебе нужно, Шерлок? Тебе всегда что-то нужно. Не поверю, что ты заглянул по-дружески, спросить, как у меня дела.

— Именно это и собирался сказать. — Шерлок подавил желание обойти кухню и изучить содержимое всех шкафчиков, вытрясти и рассмотреть, найти слабое место ее преображения и надавить. Не стоило провоцировать Ирэн, не сейчас.

— Почему же, ей нравится, когда... провоцируют, — подсказал Джим, отчего Шерлок дернулся, будто пытался вытрясти подсказку из головы. Ирэн прищурилась: взгляд у нее всегда делался хищным, стоило только показать ей, что можешь стать добычей — и она бы вгрызлась в шею. Даже такая ослабленная, лишенная клыков и яда, какой она стала сейчас, она оставалась опасной. 

— Так что тебе нужно?

— Контакт в АНБ и новые документы. — Шерлок все же сделал глоток предложенного вина. Жидкость осела кислым привкусом на языке.

— Всего? — она хмыкнула и направилась к духовке доставать лазанью. — Хочешь действовать в обход всевидящего ока старшего брата? 

— А вот это не твое дело.

— Значит, слухи не врут. — Она поставила ароматную лазанью на подставку. И если раньше Шерлок сомневался, то теперь почувствовал настоящий голод. Когда он ел в последний раз?

— Вот так ты показываешь свои слабости, — пропел Джим. — Контролируй себя лучше. 

— Слухи, что ты же и распространяешь? — Шерлок выглядел невозмутимым, спасибо практике общения с коллегами дорогого брата, но Ирэн все равно замечала слишком много, знала, как смотреть. 

— Не вини меня за любопытство, но, если говорят, что в «королевстве Холмсов» не все спокойно, я не могу устоять. — Ирэн осторожно разрезала лазанью и начала раскладывать по тарелкам. — Твой брат, он не дает тебе вернуться, как и мне. Давай поможем друг другу, Шерлок. Я сделаю так, что он захочет принять твою помощь.

— Что ты хочешь в обмен?

Ирэн встала со стула и ушла в соседнюю комнату, где оставила телефон. Она слишком срослась с этим жилищем, если чувствовала себя внутри в полной безопасности.

— Она поиграет тобой, дорогуша, — заметил Джим, появляясь на ее месте, сложив руки на манер Ирэн, — и ты долгие годы будешь расплачиваться за «одну мааааленькую услугу».

— Замолчи.

— Я же только беспоко...

Его прервала Ирэн, стремительным шагом скользнувшая на кухню. Блондинкой она выглядела не так навязчиво провокационно.

— Ты же знаешь, что твое гарантированное возвращение в Британию обеспечит только прямая угроза Британской короне. — Когда Шерлок кивнул, она продолжила: — Найти «ручных» террористов по нынешним временам можно только в Восточной Европе...

— Назови цену, Ирэн, не паясничай.

Она протянула ему телефон с фотографией:

— Ты уничтожишь всю информацию, которой обладает этот человек, и мы в расчете. Можешь избавиться и от него тоже. Я обещаю, что буду плакать над гробом.

— Кто он?

— Пиявка, прикормленная твоим братом, хранитель секретов Короны, мастер дергать за ниточки и находить слабые места. Тебе не потребуется искать — он сам выйдет на тебя, едва я начну распространять некоторые слухи. — Ирэн убрала челку и лениво потянулась за вилкой, возвращаясь к ужину. — И, предупреждая твой вопрос, почему — конкуренция. Шантаж ныне очень прибыльное дело. Он несколько монополизировал бизнес.

— Твоя цена возвращения в Лондон, — Шерлок положил телефон и тоже приступил к еде.

— Что-то имеешь против?

— Вовсе нет.

Ирэн сделала еще один глоток вина и прикрыла глаза, выражая довольство сделкой.

— И все же — не ангел, даже не всегда на их стороне. Это делает тебя еще более ценным призом.

— Я не приз. Постарайся запомнить, что играть мной — отвратительная затея. Я не буду спасать тебя в следующий раз. И Мориарти тоже не станет заботиться о некоторых деликатных проблемах, которые ты умеешь создавать, но не решать. Хотя он о них и не заботился — подставил и выбросил, как ненужную игрушку. Ты и мне нужна не настолько, чтобы я пошел на риск. 

Шерлок не смутил ее, но, возможно, задел, потому что иначе она бы не сказала того, что прозвучало следом, что она хотела оставить при себе:

— Твоя вера в то, что ты лучше других, бесконечна, но ты заблуждаешься — ты не лучше меня. И не лучше Джима. Я только сейчас понимаю, как вы похожи: даже больше, чем ты предполагаешь, Шерлок. Похожи настолько, что это слегка нездорово и лишено твоего привычного прогорклого обаяния. Он тоже разговаривал с тобой, когда думал, что никто не слышит. В своей голове.

Она закончила шепотом и громко рассмеялась, подняв бокал в шутливом подобии тоста.

— Так выпьем же за то, чтобы никогда не стать нормальными!

 

И еще один раз

Это клуб был не то что второго сорта — он был со знаком минус. Минус второй сорт. Накурено, душно, все пропахло пивом, дешевой парфюмерией и потом. Несколько танцовщиц под медленную, почти трансовую музыку крутились, изображая что-то среднее между эпилептическим припадком и показательным самоудовлетворением. Джим определенно постарался, выбирая место. 

«Мориарти», — поправил себя Шерлок. У живого человека не было ничего общего с тем, кого он называл Джимом, с порождением его неспокойного сознания. Он готовился к этой встрече, не зная, чего ожидать, тщательно прятал сомнения в уголках Чертогов, закрывал двери, которые не должны были быть открыты вовсе. 

Найти Мориарти в клубе не составило труда — стоило только выбрать взглядом место в зале по себе: темное, удаленное, с возможностью обзора, близкое к черному ходу. Это сходство выбора в очередной раз напомнило Шерлоку, что он должен разграничить себя с... чем бы оно ни было. Зная, что за ним наблюдали с самого начала, он не стал медлить и уверенно пошел навстречу.

— Как тебе мое телевизионное шоу? — спросил Джим, замысловато складывая салфетку. 

— Мало динамики, и сценарий предсказуем. — Шерлок осмотрелся и, больше не сводя настороженного взгляда с собеседника, присел за столик. 

— Мог бы сказать спасибо за то, что я спас тебя от очередного паломничества Чайльд-Гарольда. И выдохни: я не буду тебя убивать, — произнес Мориарти, сделав многозначительную паузу, и добавил: — сегодня. Смерть — такое скучное занятие. 

Уголки его губ опустились вниз, подчеркивая разочарование необходимостью терпеть естественный порядок вещей.

— Мертвым ты был ценнее. 

— Мертвые девушки не говорят «нет». — Джим вдруг рассмеялся громко, не фальшиво, только чрезмерно. — В загробной жизни ты тоже был ничего. И очень канонично воскрес. За это надо выпить, полагаю. 

Он поднял руку, подзывая официантку. Судя по тому, как быстро она откликнулась, чаевые ей доставались приличные. Пока она кивала, слушая заказ, Шерлок наблюдал. Он не мог перестать замечать странности, но, пожалуй, в ситуации стоило выделять не то, что было странным, а то, что подходило под «норму». 

— Тут тепло, так что можешь снять свое знаменитое пальто, если не боишься оказаться без доспехов рядом со мной. Разоблачиться, откинуть бренное… — Джим перевел взгляд на одну из танцующих девушек и замолчал, будто выключился на несколько секунд. Моргнул, а затем продолжил, как будто ничего не произошло: — Как Джон? Слышал, он стал отцом семейства. Его жена позволяет ему грызть косточки на кровати и регулярно выводит в парк?

Прозвучало это так знакомо, словно они репетировали разговор, читали его по ролям. И каждый знал, когда должен вступить, подать реплику, какую интонацию выбрать. 

Кто-то у бара разбил бокал, Шерлок отвлекся, забыл готовый ответ, потерял сосредоточенность. Он попытался восстановить концентрацию, спокойствие, окружившее его разум плотной стеной для встречи с Мориарти, но тщетно. Свет, звук и наполнявшие зал люди отвлекали, приводили в смятение. 

Он старался остановиться на чем-то одном, искал якорь, когда его внимание привлекла девушка, утомленная собственными движениями. Вращением бедер, необходимостью поднимать руки и прижиматься к шесту, будто ища защиты или ответных объятий. 

— Все дело в бедрах…

— Что?! 

— Все дело в бедрах: у нее был перелом костей таза, если судить по амплитуде движений, но я бы поспорил, что, похоже, ты думаешь не об этом, а о том же, о чем и я. — Джим проследил за его взглядом, и Шерлок ожидал продолжения, очередного злорадства, саркастического замечания, потому что, возможно, Мориарти был прав, и он оказался слишком уязвим для того, чтобы скрыть что-то. 

Невозмутимость рассыпалась фарфоровой крошкой по полу... И Джим смотрел на него, изучая заново, жадно ища крупицы информации, подсказки о том, что произошло за последние несколько лет — ему удалось вытрясти из своих источников не так много. И, вместе с этим, сам, казалось, открывался с каждым новым наблюдением, не до конца, но постепенно.

— Ирэн рассказала мне одну интересную вещь, — произнес он после нескольких минут молчания. — Что я живу в твоей голове, и ты разговариваешь со мной. 

— Ложь. 

Слишком быстро. 

— Да, она любит приврать. — Джим сделал вид, что поверил, но наклонился вперед, разбивая личное пространство, и продолжил почти шепотом, как если бы хотел сохранить разговор в тайне: — Но скажи мне одну вещь честно, только одну, и я не буду продолжать, возможно, даже исчезну — есть много интересных мест помимо старой нудной Англии. Там, в твоей голове, мне хорошо? 

Честность была чем-то из того, что Шерлок не всегда понимал и принимал, но ценил. Стоило встать и уйти, потому что ответ подразумевал гораздо больше, чем вопрос. Сложная лингвистическая ситуация, слова не означали того же, что в них пытались поместить, словам не хватало емкости. Стоило поступить иначе, но он поднял взгляд и ответил:

— Да. 

— Тогда у нас есть смысл играть.


End file.
